Strawberry, Blueberry, and Pineapple?
by Doble-Kay
Summary: Ch 16: I'm just tryin' to find out..Who I am, on my own..I had you right beside me..Now your gone and I know.  Kisuke sat in the front of his shop...Foot steps were heard and the shopkeeper looked up, to meet a pair of teal eyes... GrimmRen slight RenIchi
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach.

Strawberry, Blueberry, and Pineapple?

~Chapter 1~

Ichigo was siting in his room studying for a test, that was in two weeks. The problem was he couldn't focus for there was so many hollows about. But it was something he couldn't avoid since that was his job, to kill hollows and help souls. The problem with this he never had time to himself or others. Ichigo shook his head to get it refocus on his studying, or at least try to get through page one. As a couple of minutes passed Ichigo decide to head down stairs to get something to eat, for his family went on a out of town business trip. He opened the fridge to see what was stored in it, he then decide to just eat a peanut-butter and jelly sandwich. After getting his sandwich Ichigo headed back up stairs to sit down and reattempt to do his work. Ichigo stared down at the words written in the book, to him it was like in German or any other language he didn't know.

"Lets see, Globalization is....?"

Ichigo let out a heavy sigh and closed the book, he decide to try again later and take a nice shower to clear his mind. Once he enter the shower the cool water washed away any exhaustion he had from trying to hard to study.

* * *

Grimmjow was walking down a hallway in Las Noches, he was quite tried from fighting Nnoitora for eight hours straight. He soon saw his room insight with the black number six above the door, his hand was inches away from the doorknob until someone call his name.

"Ah Grimmjow."

Grimmjow turned to face the speaker. It was the ever so smiley Gin Ichimaru, Grimmjow stuck his hands in his pockets and frown.

"What do you want Fox face?"

"Um....why was I here?"

(Che) "Get to the damn point."

"Oh that's right, Aizen wanted to talk to ya."

"I'll talk to him later, am tried."

"Well I guess I'll get Ulquiorra instead."

Gin turned on his heels and began to walk down the hall. Grimmjow was tried, but he didn't want Ulquiorra to be the one to get whatever Aizen was gonna give him.

"Fine. Am going."

Gin stopped walking and look at the panther coming his way, and give him a frown.

"I though ya were tried."

"Shut your mouth, I change my mind."

* * *

Ichigo was drying his hair with his towel, after he grab a plain white shirt and some black sweatpants. Then Ichigo laid on his bed staring at the ceiling he was tried and was gonna go to bed early, he reached over to turn out the lights but the doorbell rang.

"I wonder who could it be?"

As he went down the steps the bell rang again and a aggressive knock right after.

"Damn, Am coming! Just hold your horses."

Once Ichigo reached the door he opened it and was surprise.

"Man what the heck is-! W-hat are y-you doing here?!"

* * *

Aizen sat quietly in his large throne, with his head on his hand resting. A soft creak was heard from the door as it opened and closed, but Aizen didn't bother to open his eyes for he knew who it was.

"Aizen?"

"What do you want Gin?"

"Well I came here to tell ya that Grimmjow has already left."

"I already know that and he left thirty minutes ago. Why are you telling me this now?"

"Um...well I guess cause I was bored and I have question that's been bothering me."

"What do you want to ask?"

"Well...why ya send Grimmjow? Ulquiorra could have done it or anything other arrancar."

"I sent Grimmjow cause I wanted too."

"Are ya sure?"

Aizen opened his eyes and sat up straight, he looked at Gin who had his same old face on.

"Cause to me it seems like the real reason was cause Grimmy kept fucking the girl arrancars. And the last place he had sex wasn't it in the meeting room on the table? I heard you told the lesser arrancars to shrub the table with bleach."

Aizen turned his head to the side so he wouldn't have to see Gin smirking. And Gin knew he hit it right on the spot.

"....maybe...."

* * *

**O.O Who could be at the door? Where did Aizen sent Grimmjow? And What is Globalization?**

**Will all these questions be answer, yes, no, maybe? **

**We'll see next chapter, thank you for reading and please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach. Strawberry Blueberry and Pineapple? Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach

Strawberry, Blueberry, and Pineapple?

Chapter 2

Ichigo stared down at the teenager who stood in front of him. The teen who stood in front of him had brown eyes and red hair that was up in a ponytail, he wore a green shirt with a long white sleeve under it and had navy blue jeans.

"Ichigo are you going to let me in?"

"Oh sorry Renji."

He step to the side allowing the other to come in. He then took notice of the large bag that Renji was carrying and wonder why he had it.

"Um...Renji what's with the bag?"

"Oh well you see. It was kinda getting noisy at Kisukes', and then I remember that you were alone here. So I decide to stay here instead."

"What?! I didn't say to could stay!"

The red head dropped his bag, and pin the other to the wall. Renji began to nibble and suck on Ichigos' soft neck. As each of the red heads' action there was a moan as he made a trail up to the teen's peach lips, Renji bit his bottom lip for entrance and it was given. Ichigo brought his hand to the edge of Renji's shirt and began to slide it up his muscular torso, but Renji back away leaving a string of saliva from their lips.

"Hey what the hell Renji?!"

He only stared at the frustrated orange head teen, which only made him smirk.

"I thought you said I couldn't stay."

Ichigo crossed his arms and was upset that he let himself walk into a trap. Renji keep smiling at him, which made him turn away.

"Fine. You can stay in the guess room."

"Awe don't be mad Ichi."

Ichigo hated but at the same time like it, when Renji used that sweet innocent voice while he used the playful nickname. Ichigo unfolded his arms and headed into the kitchen, while Renji took a seat on the couch and flip through the channels.

"Hey you hungry?"

"Um...a little."

Renji took his gaze off the TV, which was on the discovery channel and he smirked.

"I want a strawberry."

The other in the kitchen had a border-line expression, and stared at the red head who was grinning.

"Very funny, just cause my name means strawberry."

"Well you walk into that one."

"What the hell! I ask you if you were hungry, not if you wanted sex."

(Che) "And that's coming from the guy who wanted it like about thirty seconds ago."  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grimmjow had been waiting in a line at Wal-mart, Gin had given him a piece of paper that had one thing on it that he need for staying in the world of the living. He felt so uncomfortable since he was usually never in a gigai, and was wearing a white button up shirt with black jeans. Grimmjow hated being here but a the same time like it, one there were some cute high school girls that give him their numbers but then some guys wanted to fight him. Grimmjow sighed as the line moved forward an inch, he stepped forward and noticed in the corner of his eye the large line of women behind him.

(smirked) _"I think I could get use to this."_

He was deep in thought that he didn't notice he was next, until the young cashier lady called 'next'.

She scanned the only item he had which was a light-blue cell phone.

"That will be 300 dollars."

"Here you go."

The cashier's eyes widen at the four one-hundred bills. But Grimmjow just grab the phone and began walking.

"Sir you gave me four hundred dollars."

"Yeah I know. That last bill is for you."

She blushed wildly and the other females sighed on how lucky she was. Then he walked out of the place, and headed to a abandon warehouse. Grimmjow placed the phone in his black jeans, and sat on the dusty couch in the middle of the empty place.

"I can't believe Gin give me this dump place."

Grimmjow looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall, it read 7:48. He was so bored, he didn't want to do his mission which he forgot what it was.

"I wonder what Ichigo is up to?"  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a couple of hours of arguing Ichigo and Renji decide on pizza for diner, after done eating Ichigo return to his room to study and Renji went to take a bath. He sat on his bed and began to flip through his notes he took earlier, and tried to understand what they meant but couldn't.

"You shouldn't try so hard you know."

Ichigo looked to the door to see Renji wearing a white shirt that had red words saying 'Red Pineapple', and some blue sweatpants. He also had his hair out which went down to his shoulders, and Ichigo couldn't help but blush.

"You look good with your hair out."

Renji grab his notes and place them on the desk, and turned out the lights but it wasn't completely dark do to the full moon lighting up the room. The red head pushed the orange head on the bed and climbed on top. They kiss passionately while undressing each other, until they were both bared skinned. Renji began as he started the moment he got to this house.

The lieutenant reached over to the lotion that he brought with him, and put some on his index and middle finger. Then plunge the two within the body underneath him, the other was a little uncomfortable then relax again. Ichigo almost forgot how this kind of contact felt, since they haven't done this in two months. Regaining focus he dug his nails in Renjis' back, and moaned in pressure.

Renji had also almost forgot how beautiful Ichigos' moans were. Then the red head had decide his fingers had enough fun, and now his member needed to get in on the action. He removed his fingers and placed his hands on Ichigo's waist, soon after they had a rhythm going. And the substitute couldn't help but call his higher ranking officer out loud.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grimmjow was on the roof across the Kurosaki household. He arrived there about an hour ago, but sat silently watching the scene take place in the house. He would have busted through and slaughter the two shinigamis, but they didn't feel his spiritual pressure do to the gigai. But that wasn't the only reason, the other reason was he was turned on by their actions.

It was quite strange for him, for he never felt like this for the same sex as him. But to him it seem natural, like when he was with the opposite sex. Grimmjow began to plot a way to get in there, for his friend was becoming restless below. He go in now while their sleeping, but the other might awaken to the roughness in the bed.

He couldn't let Renji or Ichigo interrupt him while he was doing one of them. Grimmjow sat for thirty minutes thinking of a way to do this, but was difficult for his member became more restless as each second passed. Then he took notice someone was getting up and heading out of the room, before he could exit the room Grimmjow caught a gimps of his hair. Grimmjow only grinned on how such an idiot he was for only putting on boxers.

"You just made my night Renji."  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**O.O What's gonna happen to Renji? **

**D: What about Ichigo? **

**. Grimmjow what are you planning?**

**We'll see next chapter, thank you for reading and please review **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach

Strawberry, Blueberry, and Pineapple?

~Chapter 3~  


* * *

Grimmjow slipped through Ichigo's open window, and stood in the middle of the room. He turned and looked down at the naked teen on the bed who was fast asleep.

(smirked) _"Ichigo your such an idiot."_

Grimmjow lean in closer to Ichigo's lips, but stopped after watching Ichigo move and say something in his sleep.

"Please don't stop Renji."

The panther almost busted out laughing, but covered his mouth with his hands to keep it in. Then that's when Grimmjow grinned his signature grin at an idea that popped in his head. He lean close to Ichigo's ear and whisper something.

"Where would you like me to continue."

"Anywhere you like."

"What about here?"

Grimmjow grab Ichigo's member and began to stroke it. Then listen to him moan in pleasure, which only made him grin even more.

"I w-want more."

Listening to his request, Grimmjow stroked it faster and harder. Which gained more and louder moans from the orange head.

"_I better stop here before Renji hears him."_

He headed out the door and closed it behind him quietly. As he went down the steps he noticed a light coming from the kitchen. The kitchen was still dark even with the fridge door open. Grimmjow watched Renji as he was bent over, moving items left and right in there. Renji was trying to find the container of blueberries he found earlier, but was finding it difficult do to the packed fridge.

Renji sighed heavily for not finding them. Grimmjow smirked at him for still not noticing he was being watched. The lieutenant then stood up straight, and the lights flicked on.

"Oh Ichigo am sorry did I wake you up?"

Renji closed the fridge and turned around, his eyes widen at the person who stood across the room. Grimmjow could only smirk at how surprise the shinigami was.

"How did you get in here?"

Grimmjow started walking towards Renji. The red head only pressed his back into the fridge, as he started to feel corner do to the espada's smile.

"I just climbed through Ichigo's window."

Renji began to worry about Ichigo. Even though he was strong, he really suck at sensing spiritual pressure.

"Oh don't worry about him. He's fine."

"Then why are you here?"

"Well I came to fight Ichigo, but then found something else."

His last words confused the lieutenant. Which Renji give him a 'What do you mean' look.

"Don't give me that look, you know what am talking about. You and the runt had a little fun up stairs."

Grimmjow was now inches away from Renji's face, who was blushing at the last words Grimmjow said. The espada grab the shinigami's chin so he could look at him in his brown eyes, since Renji had looked away from him.

"Just watching the two of you turned me on."

Renji swallowed hard, trying to think of a way out of here. He could scream for help, but Grimmjow would probably slit his throat. Another option could be to over power him, but the lieutenant doesn't know how strong he is and could just get him and Ichigo killed. Renji kept trying to figure a way out, but something caught him off guard.

Grimmjow lowered his free hand down Renji's boxers. In return Renji shoved Grimmjow into the counter across the fridge. Both males stared at each other across the room, neither making a move. Renji couldn't understand why did the espada to that? Grimmjow took notice of his fierce but confused expression.

"Why are you so confused, red?"

"Don't call me that."

In a blink of an eye Grimmjow was in front of Renji again. This time the panther hooked his leg around Renjis', causing them both to fall. Grimmjow grab Renji's wrist and pinned them above the lieutenant, so he wouldn't fight back as much.

"Get the hell off of me!"

(smirked) "Hell no. I came here to play with you."

"W-what?!"

"Well it seem like Ichigo was at the bottom and you were at the top."

Renji had stopped struggling and looked into Grimmjow's light-blue eyes, trying to understand his last sentence.

(sigh) "Ichigo would be too easy to dominate. And I want to see how you do on the bottom."

"Do you think I would even think of having sex with you?"

(smirk) "It's not what you think, but what your body wants."

Grimmjow licked the side of Renji's neck, which Renji tried to move away. In return the panther bit and sucked on each tattoo on his neck. Then Grimmjow rubbed his already hard dick against Renjis', and Renji let out a moan of pleasure. Renji couldn't understand himself, he wanted it but at the same time didn't.

When he was usually with Ichigo he was always on top. He didn't know why, maybe cause in situations like that Ichigo didn't want to be in control. Well that's how Renji thought, but this time Renji felt like he wanted to be lesser. Renji looked down to Grimmjow who was tracing his tattoos with his tongue, all he his thoughts faded away and lust took over.

"Gr-Grimmjow."

He looked up to the one who called him. His cheeks were as red as his hair. Seeing this pleased Grimmjow very much.

"I see your enjoy this uh red."

"I want you..."

(smirk) "Ok but we need a better place than the kitchen floor and lotion."

"Ichigo has some in his room and the guest room should be ok."

"Alright but I'll get the lotion."

Both males stood up and headed up the stairs. Grimmjow enter Ichigo's room quietly while Renji kept walking to the room Ichigo give him to sleep in. He looked around the room and spotted his bag. Renji remember he had his soul candy in there. He began to think if he should just kill the espada, turn him in to Soul Society or give in to his wants.

"I'm sorry but I want this."

"Talking to yourself red."

He turned around to see the panther right in front of him. Grimmjow kissed Renji in which he return it, at the same time Renji helped Grimmjow get undress. The red head laid on his back facing the panther, Renji was a little worry for this was his first time having sex like this. Grimmjow could sense this coming from the bared skinned body underneath him.

"Don't worry I'll try to be gentle."

Grimmjow reassured him, in which Renji nodded for him to began. He reached over to the lotion, and poured some on his index and middle finger. Grimmjow inserted one finger which Renji winced, then his second finger joined in. Renji felt uncomfortable but Grimmjow worked on his neck, to make him feel a little better.

After sometime for Renji to adjust, Grimmjow began to thrust in and out with his two fingers. Pleasure washed over the lieutenant, which in return he moan to the espada to let him know he's enjoy it. Grinning in Renji's neck Grimmjow started to pick up the pace and added in a third finger. Renji felt the pace quicken in which he arched his body into Grimmjow, and grip the sheets underneath him.

The panther felt the erection growing from the shinigami, and knew his was still hard as ever. He removed his fingers which Renji grunted for that. But after moan loudly, as Grimmjow pushed his member inside him. Renji dug his finger nails in Grimmjow's back, and closed his eyes tight.

Soon after they had a rhyme going, and Renji was calling Grimmjow's name. Renji never felt like this before with anyone, which only made him question about him and Ichigo. Yes, him and Ichigo been through a lot. But Renji couldn't be like this with Ichigo, cause Ichigo didn't have that feel of being dominant in bed.

That's why he needed this from someone else no, he needed it from Grimmjow and only him. Grimmjow could tell Renji was thinking and was tried, and he was too. He was thinking he shouldn't be spying on Ichigo or the others but stay here, all he need was someone he could be in bed with. And that was Renji or Ichigo if he gets in bed with the runt, but now he has Renji to himself and he knew he would come into bed with him anytime.

Grimmjow roll off Renji, and laid right next to him. Renji sat up straight to look at Grimmjow, who was already sleeping. He started to feel his eye lids become heavy. Before laying back down he grab the sheets and covered him and Grimmjow. Renji snuggled into Grimmjow's chest and closed his eyes, and then Grimmjow wrapped his arms around him to pull him in close.

* * *

**:D Grimmjow give Renji a nickname 'Red'**

**:3 I wonder what Grimmjow is gonna do now?**

**O.O What about Ichi?**

**We'll see next chapter, thank you for reading and please review **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach

**Seishin:** Sorry it's kinda short. And again sorry for taking so long (cause of school)

**Grimmjow:** (Che) You wouldn't have to say sorry if you stopped complaining about school.

**Renji:** Shut up Grimmjow! And it's ok Seishin.

**Grimmjow:** Hey! Get back in bed Red!

Strawberry, Blueberry, and Pineapple?

Chapter 4

* * *

Ichigo sat up straight on his bed, and looked at the clock which read 9:01 am. He let out a big yawn and was revealed it was Saturday. Ichigo stood up from the bed and noticed the mess of clothes on the floor, then looked to the bed. He remember Renji was here and they had sex, but was confused on the missing lieutenant.

After taking a warm shower and putting on some clothes, Ichigo headed downstairs to see if Renji was down already. He scanned each room downstairs and didn't find anything. Ichigo then stood in the living room and snatched the back of his head.

"_Where the hell is Renji? He usually leaves a note if he went out." _

Ichigo would have left it at that, but he decide that him and Renji should go out to get breakfast. Since neither of them knew how to cook. Then that's when it hit him on where Renji could be.

"_He probably went to sleep in the guest room."_

He dash up the stairs and down the hall, but stopped right in front of his destination. Ichigo opened the door just a crack, the room was pitched black except for the small light coming from the door. He then noticed the large lump from the bed that was completely covered with the blanket. Ichigo began to think of what to do now.

"_I could just let him sleep, but I don't want to go eat by myself." _

Suddenly Ichigo had a sinister grin, on the idea that popped in his head. The orange haired teen tipped toed to the side of the bed. He watched the sleeping form slowly move up and down as he was breathing. After looking at the sleeper a little longer, he took a few steps back and jumped on the sleeping person.

"Wake-up, sleepyhead!"

One minute Ichigo is in the bed, next he's on the floor siting. Ichigo was quite upset by his actions of throwing him to the floor. But he was going to give him a piece of his mind. He glared at the shadow figure that sat up in the bed.

"What the hell Renji?! You usually never do that."

"Huh?"

The male who sat on the floor was confused by the speakers voice. He knew he heard it before, but couldn't quite place it. The shadow figure reached over to the night-stand and turned the lamp on. Ichigo couldn't believe his eyes at who the person was.

"G-grimmjow?!" W-what are you doing in my house?!"

"Better yet, what the fuck is with the wake-up call?"

Ichigo stood up and glared down at his enemy. He couldn't understand what reason Grimmjow was here for, but then the sudden feel of fear washed over him.

"_Could he be here to kill me? Wait I don't have my soul badge or Kon!"_

"What the hell is with all the commotion?!"

Renji sat up in the bed and looked to where the noise was coming from. His whole body froze the moment he saw Ichigo looking at him, he knew he was dead. Then he took noticed of the espada who was also awake and looking at him, he wasn't just dead he was in hell. The room was dead quiet, not even the birds outside were singing.

"Renji why are you in the bed with Grimmjow?"

"Look Ichigo I can explain."

"Like hell! I can see clearly what happen!"

"No no no no, it wasn't like that!"

(Che) "Last night can say otherwise."

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Whatever Red, am going to take a shower."

Grimmjow stood up from the bed (with some boxers on), and headed out the door. After hearing the water rush through the pipes, letting the two males in the room know the shower was on. Ichigo left the door and went downstairs, to wait for the two to finish their morning routine. Once the lieutenant knew the substitute soul reaper was gone, he laid back down and stared at the ceiling.

For he knew sooner or later he had to face him, and explain to him what had happen last night. But the most important thing was that his and Ichigo's secret was out, and worst of all was that their enemy knew it.

* * *

**:( Poor Renji, he has a lot to explain**

**O.O What's gonna go down when everyone is together again?**

We'll see next chapter, thank you for reading and please review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach

**Seishin:** Thank you for the reviews.**  
Ichigo:** Yeah, we really appreciate it.

Strawberry, Blueberry, and Pineapple?

Chapter 5

* * *

After finishing their morning routine, the three males sat at the kitchen table. Renji was seating between Ichigo and Grimmjow, with Ichigo on the left and Grimmjow on the right. The room's air was thick with tension, Ichigo had a frown on his face as he stared at Grimmjow who did likewise. This only made the red head feel even more guilty, he couldn't look at the two so he kept his gaze on his hands on his lap.

"_Damn! This is all my fault, if I didn't give into lust this wouldn't be happening now."_

"_Man how could I let this happen? And specially in my own house!"_

"_Ugh, am so damn bored. And when is the runt gonna stop staring at me with that face, it's pretty damn annoying."_

Ichigo leaned forward to place his arms on the table, but kept his eyes on the espada across the table. Renji could feel the anger and frustration coming from Ichigo. He couldn't blame him either, he would be anger too that his enemy is at his house and frustrated that his friend slept with him too. Renji gripped his navy jeans tight, and closed his eyes as well while blaming himself even more.

Grimmjow took notice out of the corner of his eye. He couldn't understand why Renji was blaming himself, he didn't do anything wrong from Grimmjow's perspective. Just seeing him like this was starting to piss him off too, well even more than Ichigo's looking at him with that annoying face. Grimmjow placed his elbow on the table, resting his chin in his hand he sighed while staring a Renji.

"If you keep sulking am gonna kick your ass Red."

"Red?"

Ichigo was confused at the name 'Red', he suddenly realize who he was talking to so he look at Renji. Renji had a red tint on his face, he tried to cover his face by looking down but it was working.

"Am sorry."

"Why are you apologizing? And don't blame yourself."

The lieutenant stood up from the table, the other two stared a him. He balled up his fists on his sides, and stared at the Panther.

"Am apologizing cause it's all my fault. I have betray the Soul Society, I could have stopped but I didn't."

Renji's glare was mixed with a lot of emotions, anger, confusion, frustration, and sadness. All these emotions Grimmjow could see with one glance. Ichigo sat quietly for he couldn't understand how Renji felt, for as long as he could remember he could never understand Renji's feelings. For this was mostly the reason their relationship didn't go far, they just have sex when they needed it and that's it.

Most of the relationship between them was a friendship base one. It was their secret that they kept, on the surface the best of friends underneath two guys having sex and keeping it a secret from everyone. Ichigo always wanted it to be more, to hold hands, to kiss in public for the world to see their love, but he knew if he couldn't understand him it was gonna go nowhere. After a couple of minutes Grimmjow smirked and spoke.

"What you did was a personal level business, like you and the runt."

Ichigo snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Grimmjow then at Renji, who looked over his shoulder with half closed eyes then turn his head back to Grimmjow. That face trouble Ichigo for he couldn't tell what it meant, reassuring, sadness, am sorry it frustrated him.

"Look even if it was on-"

"The Soul Society doesn't own your life. There's only one question you have to ask yourself."

"...And what is that..."

"Do you regret doing it?"

The room went silent again, while Renji was thinking about the question. Ichigo wanted to know his answer but at the same time didn't. He could tell Grimmjow was the type to always get an answer out of someone, but Renji was the type to hold that information in. That was probably the reason why Ichigo could never get Renji to talk.

Grimmjow stared at the red head with a frown, he wasn't much of the patient type. But he knew a question like this needed time. In the first time of his life he felt scared, he didn't want the answer 'yes'. For something about Renji made him complete, and not so much as a hollow but at the same time he knew if the Shinigami said 'no' Grimmjow would break his heart when he needed to leave.

"...I...don't regret."

Renji could tell that Grimmjow was reveal but upset. He knew why he was reveal but why was he upset, could it be he was upset that he might have broken him and Ichigo up. But we were never together, or was it something else? Before he could do anything with the Espada, he needed to know somethings before anything else happens.

"What about you, Grimmjow?"

(smirked) "Am the one who started it so I don't regret a thing."

"Now that you two have settle that, we should go get breakfast."

"Not until I get some answers."

Ichigo and Grimmjow looked at Renji with confused faces as he sat back down. Grimmjow leaned back in his chair and let out a sigh.

"What do you need to know Red?"

"Why did you come to the human world?"

"It was probably because he was bored."

"Shut your damn mouth runt. Aizen sent me on a mission."

"And what was your mission about?"

Renji stared at Grimmjow after asking his question. He had closed his eyes to remember what Aizen had told him. The lieutenant was starting to give up on the answer, until he opened his eyes and spoke again.

"He sent me here to gather information about the Shinigamis posted in Karakura town. I haven't reported anything back since I got here."

"We have to tell Captain Hitsugaya about this."

"What?! Renji are you insane, we can't explain to Toushiro about what happen."

"Calm down Ichigo, I am not gonna tell him everything. And besides he probably knows Grimmjow is here anyways and probably Urahara ."

(Che) "Like I'll let you two say anything."

"Grimmjow, as a lieutenant I mustn't keep serious information like this a secret."

"Fine! But on one condition."

* * *

**So far all the chapters I wrote for this story, this one was the best don't u think so?**

**O.O I wonder what Grimmjow's condition is?**

**We'll see next chapter, thank you for reading and please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach

**Seishin:** Thank you for the reviews.

**Seishin:** Also check out my new story 'A Shattered Body, but A Mended Soul' (title might again) it's a GrimmRen story, tell me if it's good.

Strawberry, Blueberry, and Pineapple?

Chapter 6

* * *

The trio had arrived at Urahara's shop, and were now seated at a round table with some tea. Ichigo still didn't fully trust Grimmjow, and decide to sit on Renji's left side again with Grimmjow on Renji's right again. Renji sat quietly drinking his fifth cup of tea, even though the cat was out of the bag he was still a bit nervous. After a couple of minutes of silent the happy shop keeper walked in and took a sit across from them.

"Well if isn't my two favorite Soul Reapers."

"It's good to see you too Kisuke." Renji grunted in his cup.

"I miss you last night. I was worried my moocher went out and died on me."

"Moocher? How did you earn that title Red?"

"It's not important." He turned away from Grimmjow.

"Aw, is it a touchy subject?"

"He said it's not important, so drop it Grimmy."

"Grimmy?!" Renji and Grimmjow both said while giving Ichigo confused looks.

"Well since Grimmjow give you a nickname, I thought why doesn't he get one too."

(Che) "Whatever you say....berry."

"What?!"

Ichigo glared at Grimmjow, who was in a pit of laughter with Kisuke and Renji. Soon the laughter died down as five newcomers walked in and took a seat. Grimmjow looked at each one, but only could recognized one of the five as Rukia Kuchiki. She was glaring at him the moment she walk in. He assumed she was upset that the person who try to kill her was seating across from her.

He also noticed that they were all in gigais too, so he couldn't tell which one was the Captain. But he had a good feeling that it was the balled guy who kept eying him, or the snow white hair kid who was also eying him. His feelings were telling him it was most likely the kid, for he had a serious look. Grimmjow was starting to get irritated with all the stares, so he spoke up.

"Ok, who the hell are these people?" Grimmjow looked to Renji for his answer.

"Oh right. The one next to Ichigo is Rukia Kuchiki, then Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto, you know Kisuke, Ikkaku Madarame, and Yumichika Ayasegawa."

"Now that we have finished the introductions, we can get down to business. What is the information that Lt. Abarai told to me about?"

(Che) "Sorry Shinigami Captain, am not saying a word yet."

"Why not Arrancar?"

"The reason he is not giving that information out is because....." Renji stared down into his empty cup.

"Cause what lieutenant Abarai?"

Tōshirō waited patiently as Renji and Ichigo exchanged glances. They were arguing mental to each other, on who should tell the small Captain why Grimmjow wasn't talking. Grimmjow only smirked on how stupid they both looked, his requested wasn't that bad. The panther took a sip of this tea and notice they finally decide on Ichigo to speak.

"He has a condition before he says anything."

"And what would that be Kurosaki?" Tōshirō said while looking at the Espada.

"He wants to stay in the world of the living."

"Why would a Espada want to stay in the world of the living?" Rukia arched a brow to Ichigo.

"Hmmm, I'll speak to Captain-Commander Yammato about it first. For now the Espada should stay here."

"It's Grimmjow, not Arrancar, Espada or Hollow, it's Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Got it pipsqueak."

The Captain would have threaten him, but he knew it might cost him later. So he left to Orihime's house to go speak with the Captain-Commander. Rukia, Rangiku, and Yumichika also left, deciding to go to the mall until the Captain returned. Ichigo stood up from the table and started to head the door.

"Hey where you going Ichigo?" Renji said while also getting up from the table.

"I was going to tell Chad and Uryū, about this."

In the room only four people stayed, Renji, Grimmjow, Kisuke, and Ikkaku. Kisuke watched Renji sit back down again, from behind his open fan. He knew something was up, and he was going to find out what. With that in his mind he left quietly, so he can finish attending to his little shop. Ikkaku kept his eyes on Grimmjow the whole time, which was irritating Grimmjow.

"Hey Arrancar let's fight." Ikkaku grinned.

"It's Grimmjow, cue-ball."

"Am NOT bald, it's shaved."

(Che) "Whatever...."

"So how bout it?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Cause if I cause trouble I probably can't stay here."

"Fine whatever."

Ikkaku left the room, and closed the door behind him. Which left the lieutenant and the Espada in the room only. Grimmjow looked over to Renji who had a confused look on his face. He arched an eyebrow in response, while drinking the rest of his tea.

"Well that's new?"

"What are you talking about Red?"

"You turned down a fight."

"Look I already said-"

"That reason doesn't fit your style."

"Fine, I turned it down for you."

"Me?!"

"Yeah for you. So I could be close to you."

(Blushed) "Oh well.....thanks,......Grimmy."

(Grinning) "Grimmy?!"

"What you don't like it?"

Grimmjow jumped on top of Renji, and pinned his wrist on both side of his head. Renji's burned red as the panther gave him his trademark grin. He bent over to whisper in the lieutenant's ear, in a very seductively voice.

"Yeah, when your moaning it."

* * *

**O.O Grimmjow don't do anything in Kisuke's shop**

**O.O Oh no Kisuke is gonna look into what's going on**

**We'll see next chapter, thank you for reading and please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach

**Seishin:** Hey everyone, hope you're enjoying the story. Also I realize that this story is mostly focused on GrimmRen, so I am going to change it to GrimmRen with slight RenIchi. Yeah so sorry if you wanted GrimmIchi, I'll try to make another story that has that pair. So enjoy Ch.7

Strawberry, Blueberry, and Pineapple?

Chapter 7

* * *

Renji stared into Grimmjow's light-blue lustful eyes, and he knew what the panther wanted. Grimmjow began to work on the lieutenant's neck. He tried so hard to contain a soft moan as the panther bite a sensitive area, but it came out anyways. The room started to slowly heat-up, Grimmjow took Renji's hands and placed them above his head while the other hand slid down Renji's clothe body. His hand had stop at the brim of the lieutenant's jeans, he began to unbutton the pants.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and a small kid with red hair swung it open. Luckily for Renji he threw Grimmjow off him, before the boy could see anything. But even though the kid didn't see anything, he knew he was gonna be in trouble for throwing Grimmjow at the wall.

"What the hell Jinta?!"

"What are you talking about Moocher?!"

"You should knock before coming into a room!"

"I did you idiot!"

"Well it was a pathetic knock!"

"Your the one who is pathetic!"

The two red heads were now in each others faces insulting one another. They both stop after hearing a growling sound, then they both looked at Grimmjow who was standing up and glaring at them. The two were unable to move do to their state of fear. Renji knew that killer look Grimmjow was giving them, and he knew he was gonna get his ass kick. Grimmjow turned his glare into a psychotic grin, which cause the two to be even more petrified.

"Now Now, we don't need to murder each other."

Kisuke was at the door fanning himself with his fan, and had a large smile on his face. Grimmjow frowned at that smile, oh how much he dislike it. Jinta was still scared about the Espada, so he got outta there. Renji stood up again, and looked at Grimmjow who looked the other way. He now started feeling guilty again.

"Well Renji since your not doing anything. You can get started on your chores."

"...Yeah I'll get on it..."

Renji left the room with a gloomy cloud over his head. Grimmjow could feel that Renji was depress again, and it was pissing him off again. He can't stand it when someone is depress, it makes him want to beat the crap of people. After thinking a little bit he decided he should TRY to apologize, with a sigh he turned around to find the shop keeper hadn't left.

"Well since your staying here for a little while, you can make yourself at home."

"Yeah whatever."

"Just don't cause to much trouble."

Grimmjow walked past Kisuke with a disgust look, he doesn't trust him. For Grimmjow Kisuke reminds him of Aizen, smart, strong, and most of all sneaky. Also let's not forget about how he can hide his motions behind a fan, while Aizen can hide it behind a smile. Grimmjow was thinking so much he hadn't realize he was in front of the shop now, he noticed Renji was sweeping outside with a frown. He didn't want to interrupt the red head, for he look like he was thinking.

So he laid on his side from the porch watching him think. The weather outside was blazing hot, it seem like a desert. Grimmjow thought about Huceo Mundo on how it was a desert, but it wasn't hot probably cause it was night all the time. A small beeping sound broke Grimmjow out of his thoughts, even Renji turned to see what it was. The Espada took out his cell that was in his pocket, he flipped it on and it read 'Unknown Caller'.

He had a probably good idea who it was, but he closed it and pushed it to the side. It beep for a couple more minutes then it stop. Renji stared at Grimmjow who had his eyes closed, he was curious on who it was. The beeping started again, but this time Grimmjow didn't bother to see who it was. Renji walked over to Grimmjow and sat crisscross next to him, and Grimmjow did likewise.

Again the beeping stop, the two sat quietly which was slowly becoming awkward. Renji wanted to say something to him but it was quite difficult, for he didn't want to sound like a idiot. The other was thinking the same thing.

"Um...I am sorry for what I did Grimmy."

"You sound like a idiot." He turned his head to look at Renji.

"Excuse me am trying to apologize." he said while glaring at Grimmjow.

"I know. But you sound childish, no like a moron."

"What do you mean?" He arched a brow.

"Grimmy, come up with something less like a moron."

"But you didn't say anything when Ichi called you that."

"Cause berry is a moron, and you aren't."

"Ok. What about.....Grimm?"

(sigh)"I guess it will have to do."

(glaring) "Hey why are you sighing!"

"Cause you guys fucking suck at coming up with nicknames."

"Whatever."

Renji stopped glaring and looked at the clouds moving by. Grimmjow looked to where the lieutenant was looking at. After a couple of second the beeping came back. It was starting to irritated Grimmjow, so he stood up and started to go inside.

"Where are you going Grimm?"

"Am gonna take a piss. Why?"

"Oh...nothing."

Grimmjow left leaving Renji outside, listening to the beeping noise. He couldn't understand why Grimmjow didn't take his cell with him, it was starting to irritate him too. The beeping died down again, the red head was glad that the noise had stop and it was quiet again. After a minute went by the cell started up again, this time Renji flipped it open. He read the screen 'Unknown Caller', he wasn't sure if he should answer it or not.

He closed it and place it next to him, when the last beep went off. Then it beeped a again, Renji reached for the cell again. The lieutenant opened it again, the same words were on the screen. He was hesitant but he finally had the courage to press the talk button, and he then placed it to his ear...

* * *

**I wonder who it can be?**

**Ichigo: It's probably some rapist.**

**Renji: That's a stupid guess Ichigo, everyone knows who it is.**

**Grimmjow: Told you he was a moron.**

**Seishin: (sigh) Thanks for reading and please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach

**Seishin:** Hey everyone, hope you're enjoy the story. I can't believe there's already 8 chapters longest story I have written. XD

Strawberry, Blueberry, and Pineapple?

Chapter 8

* * *

_He was hesitant but he finally had the courage to press the talk button,and he then placed it to his ear..._

Renji listen closely, at first he thought no one was on the other line. Then he soon heard a exhale of air from the other person, then the other spoke.

"Grimmjow, I was wondering when ya were gonna pick up."

The lieutenant's eyes widen at the voice on the other line. It was none other then former third division Captain Gin Ichimaru. Renji didn't know what to do, should he hang up, run to Kisuke and tell him who's on the phone?

"...Are ya ok? Ya kinda quite today."

"...." _Oh shit oh shit, what the hell am I suppose to do?_

"Ya also haven't reported back anything. It's upsetting Lord Aizen ya know?"

"...." _(Panicking) _

"What the hell are you doing Red?!"

Renji turned to see a a very pissed off Espada, towering over him. The lieutenant now knows he is officially d-e-a-d.

"G-Grimm?!"

"Uh is that ya Renji?"

"Why in hell are you talking on my phone!"

The panther launched himself on the lieutenant. They began fighting each other on the ground, each trying to be on top of the other. After a little more rolling on the ground Grimmjow was on top, he pinned Renji's wrist on both side of his head (again). The phone was three inches away from Renji's head, and was now on speaker but the two didn't know. Grimmjow glared down at Renji who had a worry look.

"Who the fuck gave you permission to use my phone?!"

"Look I was just curious on who was calling you."

"Curiosity killed the Shinigami!"

(glaring)"You just made that up!"

"It's about to come true....later." (smirking)

(eyes widen) "Y-you don't m-mean?"

"You're good at reading my mind Red."

"I never knew my dear friend Renji was ya play toy Grimmjow."

The two looked at the phone with widen eyes. Then they both thought the same thing 'Oh shit'.

"I wonder when this happen? And ya lucky the other Espadas aren't here, just me and Aizen."

"Go fuck your precious Aizen Fox face!"

"Now my dear Grimmjow, you shouldn't talk about your master like that."

"You can go to hell Aizen cause I don't work for you any more."

Grimmjow stood up and smashed the phone with his foot. Renji also stood up, but kept his gaze on the ground. The panther took notice and was getting quite upset with the constant sulking. He turned then grabbed the red head's neck, and lifted him off the ground. Renji panicked and try to get free from Grimmjow's killer grip, but he was too strong even in a gigai.

"G-Grimmjow, w-hat a-are you doing?"

(frowning) "That look is pissing me the fuck off."

"W-what are y-you tal-."

(glaring) "Shut your damn mouth! And get that look off your fucking face!"

The panther began to tighten his grip around the lieutenant's neck. His oxygen was becoming limited, his vision was becoming hazy. He didn't know how much longer he could stay conscious, or if he would come out alive. Renji's eyes were barely open, Grimmjow took note but he needed to teach him a lesson. A sudden chill ran down Grimmjow's spine, he looked over his shoulder to find four Shinigamis plus one substitute.

"Put Lt. Abarai down Arrancar." commanded Tōshirō

"And if I don't." he tighten his grip around the others' neck earning a gasp

"Renji!" Rukia began to panic

"Then I will kill you on the spot."

"I will kill him before you even blink."

Grimmjow tighten his grip again, this time blood was streaming down his fingers. He looked back to Renji's neck, his finger nails had dug into his skin causing it to bleed. The panther looked into the lieutenant's eyes, and could tell he was sorry. But that was something he wanted to hear himself. He pulled Renji's face close, and whisper in his ear so only he could hear.

(smirking) "Have you learned your lesson?"

"Y-yes."

"I want you to beg me to release you."

"P-please l-let go..."

"Not like that."

"P-please G-Grimmjow..."

Grimmjow knew he could get something better out, but the lieutenant was starting to lose conscious. He released Renji, who fell on his hands and knees coughing for air. Soon after Ikkaku and Kisuke came out from the shop, Kisuke took notice of Renji's bleeding neck and called Ururu for some bandages. Ururu came outside and began wrapping Renji's neck, but feeling guilty Grimmjow finish the rest of it. Everyone except for Kisuke was surprise by his actions, Kisuke took note of the strange motion of kindness Grimmjow did.

After Grimmjow had finish wrapping Renji's neck everyone headed inside, and gather at the small table they sat previously. When everyone was seated and comfortable, Tōshirō broke the silent.

"I spoke with Captain-Commander Yammato, and he will grant your request. But on one condition."

"And what will that be?" Grimmjow growled

"You will have a escort with you at ALL times."

"Ok but I get to pick."

"That is out of the question."

(frowning) "Fine then you get shit."

Tōshirō furrowed his brows and sighed deeply.

"Alright."

"I pick Renji."

"No way, you tried to kill him!" Rukia yelled across the table"

(smirking) "But am starting to get use to the red head."

"Fine I will be your escort."

After settling the agreement of Renji watching over Grimmjow, he began to tell them about Aizen's plan. He told them about how he's building his army, and how strong they are. Telling them he's gonna use the souls of Karakura town, and create the Royal key. In which he will overthrow the king of Soul Society and rule the world. After some time to let it soak in Tōshirō, Rangiku, and Rukia left to go tell the Captain-Commander, it was also late so Ikkaku and Yumichika left to Keigo's house.

"I'm gonna head back to my house since it's late."

"Can I still stay at your house Ichigo?"

"Yeah sure, what about Grimmjow?"

"Um well he can stay there too, if you don't mine."

"I don't mine." _Since he already had sex there._

----Las Noches----

Aizen sat quietly in his large throne, with his head on his hand resting. A soft creak was heard from the door as it opened and closed, Aizen opened his eyes to speak with the one who walked in.

"It's good to see you again. I know this is short notice, but I have a mission for you." (smirking)**  


* * *

**

**O.O Who's Aizen talking too??????**

**Hope you enjoy it and please review. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach

**Seishin:** Hello readers, I usually try to update my stories within 5-6 days. But Ch.10 might take longer since I'll be out of town. So I just wanted to give you a heads up alright so enjoy Ch.9.

Also if you forgot or get confuse on who's talking to who, well here's something to help you with that.

Grimm : Is Renji speaking to Grimmjow Red: Is Grimmjow speaking to Renji Berry:Is Grimmjow speaking to Ichigo

Grimmy: Is Ichigo speaking to Grimmjow Ren: Is Ichigo speaking to Renji Ichi: Is Renji speaking to Ichigo

Strawberry, Blueberry, and Pineapple?

Chapter 9

* * *

When the three arrived at Ichigo's house, they began to argue about the sleeping arrangements. But after five hours of yelling and cursing, they decide on Renji couch, Ichigo his room, and Grimmjow guest room. Not even three minutes pass the arguing began again, but with who was gonna shower first. Soon after each retreated to their assign room to sleep in.

The next morning Renji had woken-up extremely early, like one in the morning. He headed upstairs to take a shower, and change into a black shirt with a white long sleeve underneath and some black shorts. When he came back downstairs Renji pulled out a cook book that he got from Kisuke. Well since there was gonna be three people living together, one of them needed to know how to cook. Since Ichigo burns any type of food you could think of, and well Grimmjow is an arrancar so they probably didn't need to learn.

So he decided upon himself to learn the way of the chef. Renji asked himself 'How hard could it be?'. Three hours had passed since the lieutenant had decided to make pancakes, and so far each try failed. His first try the batter was like jello, second try the batter was like a rock, third it was....green?! Once he got the batter right he moved on to making the pancakes, and of course failed at this too. The first was too burnt, second outside cooked inside....not, third the whole thing was green?!(Seishin:How the hell to you make green pancakes Renji?!)

After many more failed attempts, Renji had finally created enough perfect pancakes. And just in time too, for Ichigo enter the kitchen in his school uniform with Grimmjow, in a blue button up shirt with the first two buttons undone and navy blue jeans. Ichigo yawned and took a sit at the table while Grimmjow stood confused at the pancakes on Ichigo's plate and his plate.

"Is something wrong?" Renji asked looking at Grimmjow

"What the fuck is that?" said Grimmjow while taking a sit across from Ichigo

"Their pancakes dumb-ass." Ichigo said with some pancakes in his mouth

"You never seen pancakes before Grimm?"

"Hell no Red!"

"Hey Ren did you make these?"

"Yeah, why Ichi?"

"Well they taste good."

Ichigo smiled at Renji, in which the lieutenant turned red. Grimmjow saw this and decide to put these 'pancakes' to good use.

"Hey berry!"

The orange head turn to the one who called him. At the moment he look he got a pancake thrown at his face. Grimmjow busted out laughing, while Renji only covered his face with his hand and shook his head. Ichigo remove the piece of food from his face, and glared at Grimmjow.

"Your lucky I have to go to school now."

The teen stood up with his bag over his shoulder and began to head out. Renji frown and walked over to Ichigo who stop to look at him.

"You ok Ichi?"

"Yeah am fine, I'll get him back later."

"Oh and don't forget to get the assignments for class today for me."

(smirking) "I won't."

The red head nodded for Ichigo's kindness. Ichigo started walking to the door, but turned on his heels and ran to Renji.

"Thanks for breakfast."

Ichigo kissed him on the cheek and ran out before Grimmjow could throw sometime at him. The lieutenant looked over to the panther at the table. Who was stuffing pancakes in his mouth, and immediately the lieutenant knew he was piss.

"Hey don't get a temper tantrum."

(glaring)"Why the hell did you let him do that!"

"He was probably getting back at you."

"That doesn't answer my question!"

(sigh) "Look I chose you didn't I?"

(mumbling) "You better have."

(frowning) "What did you say."

"I said you better have!"

"Whatever. Just hurry up and eat so we can go."

"Where are we going?"

"We're going out, unless you want to stay here?"

"Hell no!"

"Then hurry up."

(smirking) "Then it's a date."

Renji swallowed hard and turned his tinted face away.

"No it's not."

* * *

**Please Review **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach

**Seishin:** Hello readers am back! And thank you for waiting. Here's Ch 10 enjoy!

Grimm : Is Renji speaking to Grimmjow Red: Is Grimmjow speaking to Renji Ichi: Is Renji speaking to Ichigo

Grimmy: Is Ichigo speaking to Grimmjow Ren: Is Ichigo speaking to Renji Berry: Is Grimmjow speaking to Ichigo

Strawberry, Blueberry, and Pineapple?

Chapter 10

* * *

---- ?'s P.o.v ----

I sat quietly on the roof across the Kurosaki Clinic, waiting and watching. A couple of minutes pass and the Kurosaki boy came out in his school uniform, he was not my target. My mission was quite simple, but I couldn't understand why Lord Aizen wanted me to do this. Grimmjow was a traitor in my eyes, and yet Lord Aizen wanted me to bring him back. Also whatever cause the Sexta to stay here in this world, from a assumption it was probably a person.

The Kurosaki boy known as Ichigo seem not to notice my presence, but I couldn't entrust the boy to see if I was undetected since he is not good at detecting spiritual presences. I waited a couple more minutes, Grimmjow and the Lieutenant Shinigami known as Renji Abarai exited the Clinic. They stood outside the clinic talking about something, then they began walking. Seeing them walk confirm that the bracelet I was wearing allowed me to go undetected, and so I watched them careful from the rooftops.

---- Normal View ----

Grimmjow and Renji began to walk to the shops in Karakura town. Renji thought it would be a good idea to bring Grimmjow there, but soon was gonna find out it was probably a bad idea. For when they were walking some school girls stared at Renji as they walked by, and Grimmjow would growl at them telling them 'He's mines'. A couple minutes later the Lieutenant decide to enter a store, which looked like a warehouse for clothes. There were tons and tons of clothes all around the store each in their own section, and thank goodness they had signs to direct you where to go or someone meaning Renji would have gotten lost.

Renji went straight to the accessories area, after taking some twist and turns to get there. He looked through the sunglasses that were neatly in a shelf, then glanced over to Grimmjow looking at the bandannas. The Lieutenant smiled to himself thinking 'I can't believe an Espada is shopping.', he knew it didn't seem to fit the panther's style. Turning back to what he was doing, he began to look at each one like they were expensive artifacts. Each glasses had a different size, shape and color, he was amazed at how unique each one was from the other.

"Hey Red look."

The name person turned around to his caller, who held up a bandanna for him to read. Renji began to read the print on the item 'I'M TOO SEXY', it read in big red letters on a black background. This only made the Lieutenant laugh.

(smirking) "That is total not you."

The panther walked over to the red head and stuff the rag in his mouth.

"I didn't ask for your opinion."

Renji pulled out the rag and threw it at Grimmjow, who easily dodged it. Grimmjow went back to looking through the bandannas again, while Renji when off to look at the other clothing in the store. After an hour went by they decided to leave, Renji waited outside for Grimmjow who said he needed to get something. The Lieutenant waited quietly outside for the panther, then the said person emerged from the store with a long thin box in his hand. Grimmjow tossed it to Renji who caught it and arched a brow.

"Open it."

The red head opened the box with a nervous look, scared that something might jump out of it. He pulled out a bandanna that had white paw prints, and a black background.

"You got this for me?"

"What you don't like it?"

"I do." Renji removed the white bandanna he had on with Grimmjow's gift

"It looks good on you Red."

"You think so?"

(Che) "Yeah, come on am hungry."

The two headed to an outside burger shop, and order two large burgers and two large sodas. Grimmjow picked a seat underneath a umbrella, to cover them from the burning sun. Renji explain to Grimmjow that the food item aka the burger, was a animal known as a cow that was cooked and turn into the item before him. In which he asked more about it, and what the heck was all the other things in it. After more questions and answers they both ate, but Grimmjow drank all his soda and took some of Renjis'.

"Grimm you can't just drink my drink!"

"And why not?"

"Well cause....I put my mouth on it."

"So, it's like....?"

"Like what?"

"This."

Grimmjow kissed Renji on the lips, at first Renji was surprise but then began to kiss back. This only made the panther smirk in the kiss, deciding to step it up a notch Grimmjow bit Renji's lower lip for entrance. In which it was granted, the panther loved every inch of the lieutenant's mouth for it tasted so sweet like pineapples. Renji also love the taste of Grimmjow's mouth, which tasted kinda spicy but mostly sour like blueberries. Then a sudden realization hit Renji, they were doing this in public in which he pulled away.

"What the fuck Red?"

"W-we can't do this in public."

"So and besides everyone you know is at school."

"Yeah but-"

(smirking) "But nothing."

Grimmjow grabbed Renji's chin so they were now staring into each other eyes. The blue head lean again closer to the red head so they could continue. The lieutenant wasn't sure, but knew the panther was right and lean closer also to complete the kiss. Across the street on a building's roof stood a figure staring down at the two. Who were in his line of sight, his facial expression did not change as the two continue.

"So this is the reason the Sexta stayed....."

---- Ichigo's House----

"Damn it! I have a fucking migraine now."

"Well staring at the TV for the pass two hours since we got back will do that to a person."

"Well how the fuck am I suppose to make it go away Red?"

"First of all stop fucking yelling at me! Second take these pills, they'll help but you'll fall asleep."

"..." Grimmjow picked up the two pills and looked at them

"Am gonna go get some groceries, and Ichigo will be coming home soon. So behave yourself when he gets here."

"Yeah yeah whatever."

Grimmjow turned off the TV, and plopped himself on the couch while taking the two pills. Renji said goodbye and left to go to the store. While walking down the street Renji started to make a list on the things he needed to buy. Renji then decide to take a short to the store, that was through the park. Entering the park he notice no one was there which he thought was quite strange, usually the park had at least some kids playing but it was completely empty.

Then a person stood before Renji, in which he was blocking his path. The man wore white clothing in which it indicted he was an arrancar, his hair reach his shoulders and was a raven color, which had a broken helmet placed on it. But what stick out the most on him was his pale skin, and his green eyes that had green tear lines running down his face. Renji began to reach for his soul candy, but the man moved in the blink of an eye behind him. He pinned the lieutenant's arms behind his back with one hand, and leaned closer to his ear to speak.

"So your the reason Grimmjow has left Lord Aizen."

"Are you gonna kill me for that?"

"No, for Lord Aizen as requested me to bring you back with me."

"What?"

"You won't be needing this."

The arrancar swiped Grimmjow's gift off Renji's head, and it fell into a muddy puddle. The arrancar then opened a garganta, and step through with Renji in hand. The garganta closed without a sound in the deserted park leaving no evidence, except for the muddy bandanna.

* * *

**I want to thank you again for waiting.**

**And I wonder how Grimmjow is gonna be?**

**We'll see next chapter, thank you for reading and please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach.

**Seishin:** Hello readers! Here's Ch 11 enjoy!

Grimm : Is Renji speaking to Grimmjow Red: Is Grimmjow speaking to Renji Berry:Is Grimmjow speaking to Ichigo

Grimmy: Is Ichigo speaking to Grimmjow Ren: Is Ichigo speaking to Renji Ichi: Is Renji speaking to Ichigo

Strawberry, Blueberry, and Pineapple?

Chapter 11

* * *

---- Ichigo's House----

Ichigo was extremely tried when he got home, and was just going to crash on the couch. But to his surprise someone had beaten him to it. He looked down at Grimmjow who was resting, then started to nudge him awake. Grimmjow only turned over, and pressed deeper into the couch. Now Ichigo was starting to get irritated, he switched from nudging him awake to poking him awake. Soon Grimmjow woke-up and sat up to look at Ichigo.

"Damn I was taking a nap idiot."

"Yeah whatever. Where's Renji?"

(Yawn) "He went grocery shopping."

"Oh, and what time did he leave?"

Grimmjow looked over to the clock that hung on the wall, then looked back at Ichigo.

"How long does it normally take?"

"Knowing Renji like about an hour."

"Well then something is up."

The panther stood up, and pull out the soul candy Kisuke give to him. Ichigo's expression harden when Grimmjow put the piece of candy in his mouth, and was now in this arrancar form.

"What do you mean Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow stared at Ichigo with the same hard expression that Ichigo was giving him.

"Renji has been gone for six hours."

---- Las Noches ----

Renji sat quietly in the cell that the small pale arrancar put him in. He had his back to the cell's door, and sat in the only light that came in. Which was a small window that had bars on it, and you could see the moon outside. The lieutenant was defenseless and was weak, the arrancar took his zanpakutō and he was hungry. A small click was heard, Renji turned to see that the pale arrancar had enter carrying a tray.

"Here is your meal." he place it on the floor in Renji's cell

"I'm not hungry."

"Your face says otherwise."

"Well let me rephrase it, I'm not going to eat."

"You are much like Grimmjow....when your alone."

"..." Renji was confused by his words.

"But when your with him your weak."

"Shut your damn mouth!"

"You also cover your weakness with your mouth."

"I said shut your damn mouth!" Renji stood up and glared at him

"I wonder why Grimmjow is so interested with you?"

The arrancar was starting to irritate Renji. Then the pale arrancar began to walk towards Renji, in which the lieutenant began to step back.

"How rude of me, my name is Ulquiorra the cuatro Espada. And Lord Aizen has entrusted me with being your keeper."

Renji's back was against the wall, and Ulquiorra's face was inches away from Renjis'. They stared into each other eyes, Ulquiorras' emotionless as ever and Renjis' with a hint of fear and nervousness.

---- Kisuke's Shop ----

Everyone was gather to Kisuke's shop to discuss where the lieutenant could have gone. The small Captain in the room kept his gaze on the Espada in the room.

"You got a problem pipsqueak." Grimmjow barked.

"Was Lt. Abarai with you before you arrived at Kurosaki's house?"

"Are you saying I have something to do with this?"

"You were the last one to see and be with him."

(Che) "And what reason do I have to do anything to him?"_ Besides having sex with him._

"Let's not forget yesterday's display Espada."

"Fuck you! I'm out of here." Grimmjow stood up and headed to the door

"Where do you think your going Espada? Were not done talking!" Tōshirō yelled from his seat

"I'm gonna get some air. And maybe find Renji's body in a ditch."

Ichigo rushed to Grimmjow who was now outside.

"Hey Grimmjow."

"What?"

"Look just go back inside-"

"Why the hell should I Ichigo!"

Ichigo frowned, and the way he was looking at Grimmjow made the panther hate it.

"Cause it could clear your name."

"Don't look at me with those damn eyes of yours Ichigo."

"Go back inside."

"No. And take off that damn look, or I'll rip it off for you."

"I don't see what Renji sees in you."

(glaring) "Fuck....you."

"Everything was great til you fuck up his life and mines."

Grimmjow ball up his fist at his side, he badly wanted to punch that look off Ichigo's face. But he couldn't, for he knew Renji would be upset. Usually he wouldn't care but Renji was person he wanted to kept close, and not hate him. The panther turned around, and sonído away to somewhere quiet. He knew sooner or later him and Ichigo were going to settle this one way or another.

* * *

**Seishin: Heated between Ichigo And Grimmjow.**

**Hoped you enjoy it and please review :D  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach

Strawberry, Blueberry, and Pineapple?

Chapter 12

* * *

Grimmjow wander around the streets of Karakura to think, but even those the people couldn't see him he felt annoyed by their looks. He continue walking until he was front of the entrance to the park. Grimmjow remember Renji talking about this place, and how it's a good place to think. The panther began walking pass the place thinking it probably a waste of his time. But his instincts told him he should go in, he decide to stick with his instincts on this one.

When he enter the park he took in all his surroundings, the trees, the bushes, green grass, open blue sky. It was quite nice, but the panther would never attempt that to Renji. As Grimmjow continue his little walk a piece of cloth caught his eye. He went over to the cloth and pick it up, it was covered in mud. He couldn't understand why would someone just throw a cloth in the middle of a park, specially if there are trash cans scatter all over the place.

Suddenly a familiar scent hit Grimmjow, it was...Ulquiorras'. It was strange for Grimmjow, cause he couldn't recall the cuatro having a cloth. But the second scent change Grimmjow's mind of who the cloth belong to, it was Renjis'. Grimmjow was pissed off even more, not only was Renji gone but Ulquiorra was the one that took him. Grimmjow open a garganta and was heading back to Las Noches, and once he gets there he is gonna kick some ass.

- Las Noches: The Throne room -

The room was quiet as ever, as two people waited patiently for the third person. A strong presence was making it way to the double door's of the room, then they doors swung open to revel the being.

"Welcome back Grimmy-chan." Gin said in a sing song voice.

"Cut the crap Gin. Where's Renji?" Grimmjow growled.

"I would mine your language Grimmjow." said Aizen while sipping some tea.

"Fuck...you."

Aizen and Gin looked pass Grimmjow to see the final addition to the small gathering. Grimmjow didn't turn around to see who it was, for he knew that scent the person was giving off. He ball his fist which were causing his knuckles to turn white, he said the person's name like it contain acid on each syllable.

"...Ulquiorra..." He turned around to meet a pair of emerald eyes.

"Grimmjow." the other said in his monotone

"Where's Renji?" Grimmjow glared.

Ulquiorra looked pass Grimmjow to see Aizen, who give a slight nod for him to answer.

"He is safe from the other Espadas and Arrancars."

"Where is he?"

"He's in good hands Grimmy-chan."

(Che) "Like hell I'll believe any of you."

"Would you like to see him Grimmjow?" Aizen smirked.

The panther turned once again to meet the Lord of Las Noches. From this point on Grimmjow had to be careful on his word choices, cause before he was in front of the beast's den now he is confronted with the beast himself. Usually when Aizen suggest something that might benefit yourself, usually it benefits him more in the end.

"In exchange for what Aizen?"

"Why would I want anything Grimmjow?"

"Cause that's the type of person you are."

"I guess you know me too well then."

"Cut the nice guy act."

"Very well then, in exchange you'll have to stay in Las Noches."

_shit _"...Fine.."

"Ulquiorra can you please take Grimmjow to Renji."

"Yes Lord Aizen."

- At a door -

Grimmjow had follow Ulquiorra to the area were they kept secret prisoners, which only the first through fourth and the three shinigamis could enter. Once the cuatro open the door to where Renji is, Grimmjow enter the room which had only the moon's light to lighten the room. Grimmjow's eyes found a figure on the on their side, which he immediately recognized it to be Renjis' due to his red hair. He rushed over to the floor where Renji laid, Grimmjow let out a breathe that he didn't know he was holding in after he found out that Renji was just sleeping and not dead. But soon anger washed over him when he saw that Renji's clothes were thrown on him, and he also had multiple bite marks around his neck.

Not only did he find that but Renji's scent was mix in with another, but not any other but to be more exact it belongs to...

* * *

**Seishin: Well that's what came out of my writer's block. What do you think?**

**Hope you enjoy reading it and please review.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach

Strawberry, Blueberry, and Pineapple?

Chapter 13

* * *

- Flashback Renji's P.o.v -

My body burned, from all the cuts that were inflicted on my body. I tried backing away to the wall to get away from him, but it only caused pain to jolt throughout my body. He only snicker as he walked towards me, which in the first time in my life I was frighten of someone.

"Aw is Grimmjow's pet scared."

The light from the window was useless, I couldn't make-out his face. But I could tell from his voice that he was smirking, it disgusted me.

"Leave now and I won't have to kick your ass." I knew I was scared but I wasn't going to just sit there.

"Your in no position to make threats..._pet_." he emphasized the last word.

I ball up my fist and was aiming it at his grin, but he grab my wrist and pinned it above me then to the other, in which were held in place with one hand. My back was against the wall now, and it wasn't looking too good. His free hand began to roam my body, I try struggling out of his grip. He growl at my actions and struck me across my face, blood trickled down my lip. He took his index finger and swipe some of the blood, and licked it with the tip of his tongue.

"Yum. It taste so _sweet_." he emphasized the last word again.

Even though his face was so close, I still couldn't make-out any of his features. He slid his tongue out again, but this time he licked the blood off my chin. I tried turning my head away from him, but he wouldn't back away. I looked back at him when I felt his tongue retreat, even though I couldn't see his face I knew he was staring at me.

"Your eyes have so much determination in them, and I like that kind of stuff. But right now am gonna take that look away." he chuckled.

He attack my neck with his teeth no fangs, and he made sure that each bite drew blood. I groan in the pain that it was sending me, it was like having three Zabimarus in you and each was pulling out slowly. As he continue his attack on my neck his free hand removed my stash, and then used it to tie my hands up. After he secured the knot he removed the rest of my clothes, but I put up a fight which earned a cut across my cheek. This cut was deep and poured out a lot of blood, in which he stopped his actions just to taste it.

"Yum. It's still so damn _sweet_."

He was pissing me off now, with his words so I spitted in his face. Which was a bad move, he growled and pushed his weight on me which I groan from the pain and he took the chance to stick his tongue in my mouth. The taste was fowl and repulsive, it was like having acid in your mouth and I couldn't take it. I bit down hard on the intruder, he pulled back fast which cause some of weight to be taken off.

"You little fucking bitch! So you want to play rough huh, I'll show you rough."

He took off his own sash and threw it to the side, but at that moment I heard a soft jingle. I couldn't understand what made the soft sound, but I was pulled back to reality when the man thrust into me. It caused so much pain, even though that Grimmjow was rough he never did it dry. I began to pull away from him, but he dug his nails in my hips to keep me in place. It seem like each time I wince he gain some speed then added more power. Then he began to continue his bite marks, instead of on my neck it was on my chest. I didn't know how much I could take, then he stop and pulled out.

"That was fun. I hope we could this again some time."

He pulled up his hakama then tied it with his sash. When I heard the door open then close I felt relief, but I was a mess. My hair was loose in my face, I was bleeding everywhere on my body, my hands where still tied, and worst of all I was still naked on the floor. But my body was too tried to do anything, my eye lids began to close and everything was going dark. The last thing I heard was the door open, and then I blacked-out.

- Flashback over, Grimmjow's room, Normal P.o.v -

Grimmjow took Renji to his room, and place him on his bed after he dress him but was kinda difficult. Grimmjow had to hold himself back when he had to dress Renji, but instead of dressing him in his normal clothes he used another of his uniform. Renji's clothes were fine and cleaned, which told him someone was trying to hide evidence but still got their scent on the clothing. The Sexta sat there keeping an eye on the lieutenant, who seem like he was having a troubling dream. He was furious at the situation, he wasn't there to protect what was his when it was taken. And now his enemy had taken advantage of Renji while he was off getting excuse of Renji's disappearance.

"You should let Szayel look at him." Ulquiorra said as he walked into the room.

(frowning) "Well this means I don't have to go find you."

"What are you-"

"Don't give me that bullshit!"

"..."

"You tried to hide your scent, but it's all over his fucking clothes and body!"

* * *

**Yo readers, this one is kinda longer but a little short. Cause I didn't want to spill all the beans out of the cup. So I guess I kinda left it at a cliffhanger, hehehe**.

**Hope you enjoy it and please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach

Strawberry, Blueberry, and Pineapple?

Chapter 14

* * *

"You should let Szayel look at him." Ulquiorra said as he walked in the room.

(frowning) "Well this means I don't have to go find you."

"What are you-"

"Don't give me that bullshit!"

"..."

"You tried to hide your scent, but it's all over his fucking clothes and body!"

Grimmjow glared at Ulquiorra with the instinct to kill, and the other knew this.

"I didn't-"

"Shut the fuck up!"

Ulquiorra knew right now that Grimmjow wasn't going to listen, so he had to fight which was something he didn't want to do. The Sexta unsheathe his zanpakutō, an pointed it at Ulquiorra.

"I'm gonna rip you apart, piece by piece. Then I'm going to feed you to the Hollows." he growled

The Cuatro stood there expression unchanged, which caused Grimmjow's anger to rise. The panther took a step forward, but stopped when he felt something tug on the back of jacket. He turned around to see Renji sitting up, and had a sad expression. When he looked back to Ulquiorra he found that he was gone. Grimmjow sat on the edge of the bed next to Renji, with a relief expression but still had a scowl on.

"You alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little pain here and there."

(frowning) "Why did you stop me from beating the crap out of Ulquiorra?"

"Because you had no reason too. And why am I wearing your clothes?"

"The whole reason I was going to beat him up."

"...What?"

"Your clothes smelled like him and your body, even with my clothes on."

(frowning) "He didn't do it. He only cleaned my wounds that's all."

(shocked) "Why would Ulquiorra of all people help you?"

"He said 'Cause he was to take care of me til you arrived.'"

"Well that sounds more like him."

"Why did you come?"

"Uh? Isn't it obvious that I came to get you."

"But the whole reason I'm here is because they wanted you back."

"Yeah I know."

The two stared at each other, they had to decide what to do now. Renji lean forward and place his lips on Grimmjows', the other then returned the kiss. At that moment it seem like the world had stop for the two, and both were enjoy every second of it. Until Grimmjow pulled back, with a disgusted look.

"Whats with that face?" Renji furrow his brows together, like he did something wrong

"It's just you smell of Ulquiorra."

Renji smelled himself, and didn't understand what he meant but trusted Grimmjow's words. The two stood up and headed to the bathroom, while undressing. Once they were in the bathroom Grimmjow turned the shower on, and the two enter. Grimmjow pushed Renji's back to the wall, and covered his mouth over the others mouth. The panther began to trail love bites down the lieutenant's neck, and over the ones that were already there.

Renji moan at the bites as pleasure washed over him and excitement, for it's been a while since they done this. The panther decide it was time to get down to business, Grimmjow move Renji so his back was on the tile floor and he was above him. Renji stared into teal eyes that seem calm and relax then before, which was good cause he didn't want a angry Espada thrusting into him. Grimmjow started out slow then step it up, he enjoy the sweet melody of moans that came out of the one under him. He miss that so much, he then wanted to hear more so he grab a hold of Renji's member and began to stoke it.

The lieutenant moan the Espada's name, like his life depend on it. This only cause Grimmjow to show his signature grin, and then he stoke even harder. He bent over to Renji's ear and whispered in a husky voice.

"Say it again."

(smirking) "Say what again."

"You know."

Grimmjow squeezed Renji's member a little which he moan at, and could tell that he was going to cum by the action.

"Grimmjow~"

(grinning) "You can do better."

He stopped at all his movements, and just waited. Renji was displease by this, and had no choice but to obey.

"Grimmjow~"

(sigh) "Am still waiting."

Renji leaned forward to bury his head underneath Grimmjow's chin, and pouted while speaking.

"Please Grimmjow~"

The panther thrust deep into the lieutenant, and squeezed the others member. Which caused Renji to moan loudly and cum on Grimmjow's hand, but he only licked it off then kissed Renji on the lips.

- Aizen's throne room -

Three people wanted patiently in the room, for the last person to arrive. Aizen sat in his throne sipping his tea, Gin was leaning against a wall, and Szayel just stood there with his arms folded across his chest. The door to the room opened, and all three heads turned to the person who walked in and close the door. The Lord spoke which broke the silent in the room.

"So was it a success?"

(smirking) "Why wouldn't it be?"

"So how was it?" Gin smiled

"His skin was sweet and delicious, hope I get to do it again."

"I wish I could have done it." Gin pouted.

"But he would have recognized you." Aizen smiled

"Man I wished I had more time with him, and I could have probably made him moan."

"Oh that's a disappointment." Gin frown

"So is it ready Szayel?" Aizen turn to the pink hair Espada

"Yes Lord Aizen."

"Good. Do you think you can handle your part?"

"Yes as long as Nnoitra doesn't mess up his part."

(smirking) "All I've got to do is lure him in."

* * *

**Seishin: Muwahaha! The plan is coming together Lord Aizen.**

**Aizen: Excellent Seishin. Soon it will be reveal to the readers, Muwahaha! **

**Gin: Yes it's so evil, Muwahaha!**

**Nnoitra: And so nasty too, Muwahaha!**

**Szayel: Also so brilliant, Muwahaha!**

**Grimmjow: What the hell? **

***the five still laughing***

**Grimmjow: Uh Hope you enjoyed reading and review.**

***The five still laughing*  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach

Strawberry, Blueberry, and Pineapple?

Chapter 15

* * *

- Grimmjow's Room -

Grimmjow and Renji came out of the bathroom, with a new set of clothes on. The lieutenant was wearing his regular shinigami outfit, after Grimmjow removed Ulquiorra's scent by spraying it with some of his blueberry cologne. Renji took a seat on the large bed, and Grimmjow was going to do the same til there was a knock on the door. The panther growl at the sound, and didn't bother to see who it was til they knock even louder.

"Am sorry to disturb you Master Grimmjow, but Lord Aizen would like to see you."

The lesser Arrancar walk off after he deliver his message. Grimmjow grunted at the thought of going to see Aizen. He turned to Renji, who started to look through a bookshelf that he forgot was even in his room.

"Stay here I'll be right back."

"Take your time, am not going anywhere."

Renji pick up a book and began reading it, and Grimmjow took that as a sign that Renji understood. Grimmjow left the room and started to make his way to Aizen's throne room. While Renji was reading a book called 'The Art of Fighting', in which he got bored and put it back and pick up another book. He then again got bored on a book, cause most were on the same concept like 'Fist vs Fist', 'Elements of the Sword', 'Fighting for Dummies', and 'Becoming a Man'. The lieutenant then decide not to read but just wait, after a second went by he heard a small jingle.

- Aizen's Throne Room -

Grimmjow enter the room and was greeted by two faces, Gin and Aizen. Seeing the two disgusted him, and he then remembered how he found Renji.

"So which one of you bastards did it."

"Uh? What ya talking about." Gin tilted his head to the side

"Cut the crap, which one of you raped Renji." It sounded more like a statement then a question

"What would I gain from doing that Grimmjow?" Aizen smiled

"Pissing me off."

"But your always piss off."

"Enough with the games Aizen."

"Alright, it was part of your punishment."

"Punishment? What punishment?"

"For betraying me, but now your back."

"What do you mean part?"

Aizen grinned and it clicked in Grimmjow's head.

"Renji!"

Grimmjow turned to the door, but Gin was blocking his way.

"Get out of my way!"

"Now now Grimmjow. You can save him if you work under me again."

"Like Hell!"

"But if ya say 'yes' then Renji will be safe, and back in the Human world. We promise."

"Unless Grimmjow you want to watch him die slowly before your eyes."

"..." _Shit! What am I suppose to do? I should just agree then when Renji is safe go back to the Human world and just stay there. _

"Well what's your answer?"

"Fine. Can I leave now?"

- Back at Grimmjow's Room -

Renji stood up from the bed, and listened for the sound that he heard. A small jingle was heard, Renji could have sworn he heard it before. Then he heard it again, Renji opened the door to the room and listen. Hearing it a couple of times Renji began to follow it down the multiple long corridors. After some more twist and turns, Renji had found the source of the jingle.

Nnoitra stood facing Renji with his toothy smile, which Renji only scowled at. Suddenly a sharp pain rushed through Renji's body, and he turned around to find a man with pink hair and glasses carrying a needle. Renji's vision began to blur and soon he passed out on the floor.

"Well that was no fun Szayel." Nnoitra frowned

"I explained it before that one injection was enough to get the job done."

"Well whatever, he could have at least put up a fight"

"What's the meaning of this?"

The two Espadas turned around to find Ulquiorra walking to them.

"It's nothing Ulquiorra, we just finished a request of Lord Aizens'" Szayel explained

"Why wasn't I informed about it?"

"Maybe cause Aizen doesn't trust you with such an important task." Nnoitra smiled

"...It doesn't matter..."

Ulquiorra walked off from the two in the hall. Szayel opened a garganta in the hallway, and walked in with Renji's zanpakutō in hand. And Nnoitra carrying Renji over his shoulder right behind him.

- In a hallway -

Grimmjow was pissed off to a point that was unimaginable. First Tōsen cut off his arm then burned it, next he lost his status as an Espada. Then to top it off his position was given to Luppi, the gayest guy in all of Las Noches. When he enter his well ex-room he didn't see Renji in it, and then remember that Aizen said that he told Szayel to send him back unharmed. Grimmjow was a little relief, but he couldn't go back to the human world until he went on a mission. But the good thing about the mission was it was to the human world, and he was just going to find Renji and then stay.

* * *

**Seishin: Hey readers, just wanted to tell you that this story is ending soon. But i don't know how many chapters til the end.**

**Aizen: Oh that's quite sad. :(**

**Seishin: Yeah i know but another story will be written, but don't know the pair yet. But you can pick a pair for me, if you vote on the poll that's on my page.**

**Aizen: Sounds exciting. I should go vote then for me.**

**Seishin: No. Hope you enjoy the chapter and please review. :D  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach

Strawberry, Blueberry, and Pineapple?

Chapter 16

* * *

Grimmjow had a month to prepare his plan to stay in the human world, for his mission was in a month. As the days passed the panther practice and trained with his one arm, but Renji was still on his mind. It was difficult for him to do anything without thinking of Renji, from eating to sleeping everything had Renji on his mind. He felt like something was wrong, and that brother him the most. When the month passed him, Yammy, Luppi and Wonderweiss, were sent to the world of the living.

When the garganta open Grimmjow, looked to the ground where he felt spiritual pressure. He noticed Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rangiku, and Tōshirō, but no Renji. He took off to find Renji, cause his instincts told him something was out of place. Grimmjow suddenly stopped and looked at the being in front of him.

"...Ichigo..." Grimmjow hissed.

"What are you doing here Grimmjow?"

"Am here to be with Renji."

Ichigo pulled out his zanpakutō, and enter bankai while putting on his hollow mask. Grimmjow also pulled out his zanpakutō, and got into a fighting stance.

"I'm letting you here Renji."

(frowning) "Get over yourself Ichigo. You know who he wants to be with and that's me."

"...Grimmjow I beg you to leave how things are now..."

(arched a brow) "What do you mean?"

"When Renji came back he..."

"He what?"

"...Forgot who you were..."

(shock) "What?"

"We found him by the river passed out. And when he woke up we asked about you, and he didn't know who you were."

"Well maybe if he see-"

"No! I'm not letting another hollow take something I love."

(glaring) "You fucking selfish ass! If you were a friend to him, you would let him-"

"No! He's happy, and told me he wanted to be with me. And I don't want-

Grimmjow rushed forward, and his blade collided with Ichigos'. They each dodge and were struck blow after blow. Blood poured out of the two. Neither back down, one would give a hard blow then the others would be even harder. Suddenly Ulquiorra stopped Grimmjow's movements, and a large yellow light engulf the two.

- Aizen's meeting room -

Grimmjow's rank was restored after Orihime (who was brought by Ulquiorra), healed his whole arm and killed Luppi. For two whole days Grimmjow kept quiet, even when Nnoitra called him names and other provoking things. During the meeting Aizen talked about the usually stuff about 'how he was going to me a God'. But what caught his attention was that there was intruders near the three digit Arrancars, and one of them was Renji. He wanted to talk to him, but Ichigo was with him

- In a Hallway -

"Ichigo why are you with me? You know I can take care of myself." Renji frown

"I know I just want to protect you."

"Said the guy who was being submissive some nights ago."

"Renji not in front of Nel!"

"What you two had sex!"

"How do you know- wait never mind." Ichigo rubbed his temples

The stopped walking when they saw Grimmjow at the end of the hallway.

"Renji it's good-"

How do you know my name Arrancar." Renji place his hand on Zabimaru

Grimmjow was going to explain, til a large square hole appeared underneath Renji and he fell through. The Espada step forward but Ichigo pulled out his zanpakutō. The two were suddenly outside after demolishing the hallways indoors, both give the other a death glare. Ichigo had his bankai and mask out, and Grimmjow had release panthera. Blow after blow created large craters in the sand, and many of the large pillars collapsed. Both were bruise and bleeding but either cared, the only thing on their mind was to win. Soon their swords collided, and they were in each others faces.

"Why won't you let me see him!"

"Cause!"

Grimmjow release his ultimate attack at Ichigo, when they separate again. Ichigo dodge the first, then he slice through the second and stabbed Grimmjow.

"Why...Ichigo...why can't I?"

Tears began to rolled down Ichigo's face, as he stared at soft teal eyes

"Cause...I don't want to be alone."

Grimmjow fell backwards onto the sand, and his body returned to it's regular form.

_...I remembered a song..._

_...That Renji sang..._

_...He sang it in the shower..._

_...He said 'I sang this song before I met you'..._

_...He also said 'Now I don't have to sing it'..._

_...'Cause am not sad anymore'..._

_...Maybe I could sing it..._

_...Cause right now..._

_...I feel..._

_...Sad..._

(A/N: I know this is hard to imagine but think of the times him and Renji were together if it helps.)

~Nevertheless – When I'm Alone~

It's been years in the making  
In my skin, I'm shaking from the cold  
I am tired from the taking  
And my heart won't stop breaking  
And I know, I know  
Moving forward  
Can't be this hard

I'm just tryin' to find out  
Who I am, on my own  
I had you right beside me  
Now your gone and I know.  
That when the room clears, I'm still here.  
Who am I when I'm alone?

They say time is a healer  
It's more like a concealer for a scar  
Cause it never really leaves us  
It can always find us where we are, we are  
Who thought, it could  
Ever be so hard?

I'm just tryin' to find out  
Who I am, on my own  
I had you right beside me  
Now your gone and I know.  
That when the room clears, I'm still here.  
Who am I when I'm alone? Alone.

There's so much I should have said,  
When time was wearing thin  
Your not here, but someday I know  
I'll see you again.

I'm just tryin' to find out  
Who I am, on my own  
I had you right beside me  
Now your gone and I know.  
I had you right beside me  
But now your gone, your gone

I'm just tryin' to find out  
Who I am, on my own  
I had you right beside me  
Now your gone and I know

When the room clears, I'm still here  
Who am I when I'm...  
When the room clears, I'm still here  
Who am I when I'm...  
When the room clears, I'm still here  
Who am I when I'm Alone?

- Three Years Later -

Kisuke sat in the front of his shop, his hat covered his eyes like if he was sleeping. Foot steps were heard and the shopkeeper looked up, to meet a pair of teal eyes. He smiled at the figure, and stood up.

"Ah the last Espada, what brings you to my sweet lovely shop?"

"You know why am here."

"He's in the Soul Society with...Ichigo."

"I see."

"But your welcome here to stay."

"Sure why not. I can wait."

The two beings enter the shop, and closed the door to keep the cool in and to wait.

* * *

**Seishin: Yo readers this is the end. I think i kinda rushed it though. So ya a new FF will be coming soon, have already started. But I would like it if you voted for a pair still, which the poll is on my page. Any who the new FF will probably be posted on June 15 or 16. (hint: red & blue, AU, maybe a little OOC) So I hope you enjoyed reading 'Strawberry, Blueberry and Pineapple?' and hope my others are this good. See ya around readers!**


End file.
